The Red Amaryllis & Blue Iris
by Serene Flassion
Summary: Hamel is now facing the current crisis of the demon invasion. With the 'Prince Seiker' unprepared, a young red-haired knight was ordered to protect him from any unseen threats. But does this young female knight seem familiar to the prince? Or was he delusional? What's the odd when a certain veteran is involved between them?
1. A Fate For Two (二人だけの運命)

(Yeah, wow such new story, much serious title wows. Haha, I got addicted to that meme :D)

Main: 

Chung Seiker – Age 16 (9 in flashbacks), Tactical Trooper

Elsword Seighart (Genderbent to female, *Elsa) – Age 16 (9 in flashbacks), Lord Knight

Raven – Age 24 (17 in flashbacks), Blade Master

Side/Supports:

Elesis Sieghart – Age 19 (12 in flashbacks), Grand Master

Aisha – Age 18 (11 in flashbacks), Elemental Master

Rena – Age (?), Night Watcher

Eve – Age (?), Code: Nemesis

Ara Haan – Age 20 (13 in flashbacks), Yama Raja

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword)**_

* * *

_Chapter One: A fate for two…._

* * *

"_Hey…. Those stuffs you talk about….. Are they really..?"_

"_Yeah! It's really beautiful! Maybe once you're old enough to leave here, I want you to visit my hometown someday! I want to show you everything!"_

"_I don't know, my sister can be very-"_

"_Just once, please?"_

"…_.. I… Okay! One day, just wait for me!"_

* * *

"Prince Chung Seiker!"

My daydream finally flown away when my instructor yelled, not really instructor but there's no other words to describe her as a… 'Helper'. Aisha, she's really an intelligent magician that mastered four elements which earns her title as, 'Elemental Master' of highest order in our kingdom. We first met when we were just kids, maybe I was around ten. It wasn't so friendly unlike my meeting with Miss. Rena, the elf warrior of 'Night Savers'. Well, in a young age, my father was really determined that the Seiker family would protect Hamel at any cost so we must advance further, by the help of these two well-known people.

Rena, she scares me at first. I saw her one day took out her anger at some neighboring kids because they made fun of each other, because of that I tried to avoid her each passing day. But when we get to combat, she's really kindhearted and went easy on me, for just a few weeks. Aisha, we tend to fight a lot from when we were youngsters, just common rivalry nonsense. I have a weak spot in magic resistance so my father thought she can be solution to that, and how I really wish I mastered it soon. She never go easy on me, just because I wield a cannon and she goes thinking of how almighty I am for her beginner training program already.

And back to the present day; "Gazing outside the window won't help you to improve your magic training…" she said when she pushed back her glasses, "Please pay more attention or else your head on the line will be troublesome….". I shuddered; she's too harsh in giving punishments, "I'm sorry, but… how could this can help me to….erm….. Be 'better in combat'?". "You're too blunt!" she shouted and I flinched, "It's important to pay attention in your battle against your enemies, they have unexpected tricks under their sleeves and not all of them are fighters. Magic can be fused with different elements such as nature for poisoning and light for petrifying or even worst of all, dark element… Do you know what it does? Plague…..PLAGUE THAT INFECTS YOUR HEALTH!"

I was about to calm her down when a familiar green hair woman came in the room. "Ah, I see both of you had some…. 'Program' going on just fine…" the elf warrior, Rena, smiled, "But, Prince Seiker, your father had a request to see you in the 'Master Room' right now". "Now..?" I stood up and bid a farewell to Aisha before I left, "Is it something serious?". Rena shook her head, "I'm not sure, there are not many details to it. Plus, it's out of the blue…". I sighed and dismissed her, "I wonder what my father is on to now?". Thoughts building on a stack after another as I walk down the hallways to the 'Master Room'.

* * *

"The Royal Knights of Velder?"

My father, who stared outside the window to see an abnormal dark ray shimmered down the city from the sky, nodded at my spoken words, "Yes, I requested their help to combine our strength to go against the demons easily. But, I'm unsure how many may hesitate to accept since they're also in 'chaos'… 'Vanessa and her comrades haven't replied yet' that's the latest news I heard from Penensio". I frowned at the idea; of course not many would go, why. Easy, protect their kingdom from them that's much worse since I heard they're dealing with Dark Elves and a huge beast appeared out of nowhere. While us, low-class demons and….. Okay maybe we're dealing a lot more than low-class so it's 50/50 to both sides. "However, 'The Red Haired Knight' replied to the request instead…" my head snapped upwards at the name mentioned, "She accepted it….".

"Elesis Sieghart?" I raised an eyebrow at the name, "That's actually…. Good thing to hear a strong warrior to protect- I mean _help_ us…..". "Yes…. But not only her…" he said, "Another one willingly to be involved in… who stands in exact level as her.. Her youngest sister, Lord Knight 'Elsa Sieghart'". "The Red Haired Knight has a younger sibling?" I heard a voice behind, it belongs to Rena and Aisha was next to her. "Hard to know, no one knew the…'true' origin between these two sisters but since they're dubbed as the strongest knights by Velder, it's the best we focus on the invasion first rather than their identity…" my father walk away from the window and he put both of his hands on my shoulders, "This may not involve in my planning in protecting our kingdom but please, let the youngest be a better company with you…".

"You mean, 'let her protect the Seiker prince from any unexpected danger'?" said Rena and my father nodded. "I can protect and fight all by myself!" I protested, "I don't need any female superior to observe my everyday life!". "You got a problem against it?" I can feel Aisha glaring daggers behind me. "I-". "It's no use, Chung" Aisha crossed her arms, "It's your father's decision and you can't just technically force your guardian to change their mind since they're the head of the family…". That's right, it's not like I have a control on who is going to decide our next motive is. Ah, if only I could at least knows a little more information about this 'Red Haired Knight' other sibling…

* * *

"Prince Seiker?"

"Yes..." Elesis puts her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Just a simple task for you directly from the 'Protector of Hamel' himself. Seems easy for you to handle it, right. Elsa?". The younger girl nodded with a smile and dismisses herself. As she walked out of the room, "Prince Chung Seiker, a canon-wielder and also capable in using 'Disfrozen-powered' grenades, intense in any combat range and can generate amount of El energy with his 'destroyer' cannon….. Really interesting, I'm really looking forward to cooperate with you….. Chung Seiker…".

* * *

_[*Elsa = Kind of hard to think a female name for Elsword. So I used Elesis's past/beta name instead]_

_[And the main pairing? Hm ~ maybe I should work 'it' out firstly ~ Anyways R&R, everyone ~!]_


	2. Biting One Man's Thumb (男性一親指噛み)

_Chapter Two: Biting One Man's Thum__b_

* * *

_(Hamel)_

"Aisha!" I called out to my instructor and immediately, she turn around to face me.

"What?" She growled. Just hearing my voice made her temper boiled already, one of the problems I must face every day of course. "Your next training session is next week, and there's no convincing me in having it now..."

"Eh, wait not about that!" I said, "Regarding about-"

"Wanting to know about the Red-Haired Knight?" She opened her book and turns the pages. "Fine, but I will just summarize her whole history. Before Elesis Sieghart claiming the title, she's a strong-willed female fighter with a slow mind for thinking. But there's no doubt her skills were inherited from her father who's also a Velder knight but retired a long time ago. Her original hometown that everyone has claiming was in Ruben, but her needs to be stronger cause her to travel the whole Rurensia and came back a few years later. But during the demon invasion, she follows her father footsteps in becoming one of the Velder knights".

It feels like every single important details was put into her words and I was gravely amazed she didn't miss any points to complete the information. But, that wasn't what I actually wanted from her, "Well, at least I know who's Elesis is but I'm more hoping in telling a bit about her-".

"Elsa Sieghart?" She pointed her staff at me and looking a bit threatening. "Hmph… there's no records or anything that says about her relations but we all knew that she, said by your father, is stronger than you of course. And there's this one time she became the heroine in her own hometown for returning the Elstone from King Nasod..."

"That huge machine that was made by advanced technology that no one knew how?" I was shocked, I can't even hide it on my face but still, she take down that thing on her own?! I'm having wild thoughts on how our sparring will be right now, "Wasn't Altera…. Where the-"

"The Queen of Nasods, Eve…" Aisha stated, as she moved away the staff. "But since we held a close association with folks of Altera, there is highest chances they might know Elsa".

"How can you be sure about that?" I asked.

She thought of it for a while, "Long time ago, when Eve revived King Nasod and her other race, they were strangely corrupted in harming humans and the ponggo race. Requires much energy to destroy, that's where the stolen Elstone, from Ruben, endpoint is."

"Elsa needs Eve's assistance to take back the Elstone, right?" I completed the whole story, so that's how she did it. "But how could a team of two can handle that, it's still impossible…".

"A team of _three_, in fact…." Aisha altered. "But we don't know who the third person is since the folks of Altera kept the identity as a secret to outsiders, how dreary, I was really interested in them…"

"The only reason why is a secret is to keep other people from even bothering and let the rumors out," I mumbled under my breath and glad that Aisha didn't hear it.

"Oh and that girl, Elsa seems to arrive earlier which is just now, well that's what Penensio said," She added in with a mischievous smirk and left. Of course, for that I felt a cold dread rushing in my veins. Why so soon?! I thought the reinforcement would arrive two days later! Wait, there are higher chances that she heard about my status here and wanted to spar with me non-stop with that daring strength- Okay, I need to hit myself. OW! Well that didn't calm me down at all, I know! If I can sneakily escape to Sander and-

"Prince Seiker?" Ah, it's Rena, with a disturbing look on her face. "Are you alright? Are you having... uhm… a 'seizure' right now?"

Wait, when I freaked out, it looks like I'm a having seizure? That explains when I was little, when I over-thinking about not being strong for my family and the servants were panicking. "Um, I'm alright, sorry for my odd actions..." I apologized, at least for now I realized and remembered just now I'm thinking about, "Rena! Is it true Aisha said that Elsa Sieghart is here right now in Hamel!?"

"Elsa…." She pondered, "Nope, not yet! Well you should know Aisha, she loves to see you being all nervous and freaking around".

I sighed I relief, "That almost made me fainted, well it is impossible to arrive here since its dusk now…". I can see the sun is setting from the window next to me.

"That's why she's coming tomorrow early daybreak" Rena smiled and I just chocked on my saliva. How is that even calming me down!? And most importantly….

"Why wasn't I informed about this?!" I screamed, shouted or whatever in a loud voice.

"She set us a letter to reply us back of her arrival plus saying it was a shame that she couldn't go earlier just now since she's in a patrol with newer recruits in Velder. So she decided to postpone it tomorrow! And it's one of your father's plans, not yours…"

Something tells me Elsa Sieghart did that on purpose to scare me…..

* * *

_(Velder)_

"Elsa? Weren't you supposed to…." My sister peaked into my room.

"Ah, I'm sorry big sister, it seems like I couldn't make it since newer recruits need at least someone to watch them training..." I answered with a smile.

"Ahaha, is that so?" She playfully messed up my hair with her hand, "Tough to hear that. Although I think tomorrow will be alright for you to go since Raven arrived just now with the other troops, he will handle the patrol for you tomorrow.."

"Raven, huh?" My eyes wandered off to the window that facing the view of the ocean.

"Hm? What's wrong? Did he hurt you or something!? He didn't pressure into doing anything harmful, didn't he?!" My sister shook my shoulder uncontrollably and I have to stop her before I pass out from dizziness.

"Sister, I'm fine!" I reassured her. "It's nothing really. Its Raven's warning I'm thinking about…"

"His warning?" My sister asked.

"_You must play a fair game with others, strictly and cautious. Don't easily gave in by their humanity because it never ends well for anyone like you"_

"Ah, that warning…." She sighed in disbelief. "To be honest, I'm not so good in figuring riddles out but it's probably your safety he's warning about…. Anyways, lights out, goodnight, Elsa…"

She left my room and closed the door behind her. I shrugged as snugged into my bed cover for warmth, "Goodnight, Sister Elesis….."

* * *

_(Teasing about Elsa's arrival is really fun to write, fufufufu ~ R&R!)_


	3. Rendezvous (ランデブー)

_Chapter Three: Rendezvous __  
_

* * *

A strong light shone brightly on my face as I immediately woke up, cursing. And went back to reality, it's already tomorrow, it's already _daybreak_. Which means I will meet _her _soon enough. The feeling of wanting to bang your head at any nearest object to get rid of the possible expectations to turn out horribly wrong than what you thought, that's what I'm feeling right now. Ah, now, let's us all sit back and grab your snacks to see a sixteen years old prince getting his arse blown off by a girl who is probably bigger than me and who the heck knows… I might become a shrimp after being thrown into the sea….

_Ha-ha shrimp, I'm hungry now…. Boo…_

"I wonder what my father will do next." I muttered, "Introducing Elsa Sieghart to me and now stuck with her for all eternity. Ha-ha, like that would ever happen…" I laughed at my sense of thoughts. Sometimes, people said that don't laugh at a very bad situation or else I might happen in real life. Please, my life is now involving fighting demons and recruiting a warrior from a place where a giant lizard-like demon attacked. Am I being ignorant? Yeah, I'm being ignorant. But I'm too stubborn to even apologize quietly in my head. What am I thinking? Well, I'm going nuts, great, thank you Elsa for tearing sanity bits by bits until I'm completely bonkers.

I yawned to try getting rid of my sleepiness. I dressed in my armor thought without my grenade or cannon with me; I opened the door to reveal my father and a mysterious person in hood in front face-to-face.

"Ah, Chung Seiker, it seems like you're early that _we _thought….." My father smiled, "Guess, there's no exception to wait, that's a very grateful thing to know."

"Indeed, Sir Helputt," the mysterious person let out a chuckle; it's a girl I can tell, very smooth voice. Did I mention calming also? Well, yeah, I'm curious to know who's the hoodie girl is.

"Good morning, father. I believe today will also be a pleasant day for us…" I greeted as usual. "May I ask of this person's mysterious identity?" Too pushy, I thought.

"Ah, I believe you never met her of course" my father stated. "But I did mention about her two days ago or less…."

Wait…what…..

"Allow me to introduce myself…." The person pulled away her hood, to reveal a red-headed girl with crimson eyes. Her hair was short and messy yet untangled and there a small ponytail at the back. " 'Lord Knight' Elsa Sieghart, an honor knight from Velder Kingdom. I had accepted your father's request in keeping you safe, my 'lord'. It's a very pleasant meeting to finally talk in person…."

…. Okay, whatever I said just now, just forget it. I am feeling a bit light-headed now. Maybe the universe hates me now, god why….

* * *

"Prince Seiker?"

"Um…Rena?" I'm not sure if that was Rena though but a voice full of concern and the way of calling me is definitely her. I opened my eyes; I realized I'm on my bed. One conclusion; I fainted somehow from dizziness. And I went through my nightmare all over again. "Rena, you never believe what I just dreamed of. Elsa Sieghart just appeared in front of my door with my father and casually glad to see me. Ha-ha, what a joke right?"

"Oh my, I never knew you're an impatient person, my lord…" I froze, she sounds just like _her._ "It sounds like you wanting to get away from my presence before I could even arrive here…"

No. Way. "Elsa Sieghart!?" I screamed, "When-!? How did you came into my room!?"

She smiled, _evilly_, "Recalled back your dream, my lord. _How_ did I get here?"

I know that look. Aisha always gives me that look. It means I have to remember it myself. Well, let's see. Waking up and thinking some silly things. Opening the door to reveal my father with- Oh yeah.

"It's real….." I muttered. "My dream became real….."

"In other words, I'm not fake thus your dream is actually an event happened just now…" Elsa clapped her two hands together. "Interesting connection, isn't?"

"More like a nightmare I want to wake up no matter how long I tried…" I mumbled under my breath. "But how did I am here, in my room?"

"I carried you" She must have a hard time doing so… I might treat her nicely after I stop being paranoid about her and be normal.

* * *

"So my father really asks you to look after me training for the next invasion…."

"Correct…"

"Unbelievable…" I pouted and let out a sigh before falling back to my chair in my study room. Here, I learn all types of explosives for upgrading my grenades. I never let anyone in here because they will interrupt my workings. I only let Elsa here because she was _insisting_ to let her in by my father. Her aura seems scary before but now it's radiating with calm sensation, good news for me for the moment. _For the moment, _I repeat.

"Well, my lord…" Elsa caught my attention. "If you wouldn't, can you show me around? Your father was really eager to escort me to see you first…"

"Oh right…" I faked a cough, "Well… do you want to meet the people who work here first…? I mean it's important to know them first before they attacked you for being unrecognized in this kingdom…"

"That's an interesting conclusion you made..." she laughed but can tell she's really not taking it seriously. "Alright, start with the people who taught you in combat then?"

Oh lord, this is not good….

* * *

"This is my mentor for my knowledge in magic ability and resistance, Aisha the 'Elemental Master'…"

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Aisha…"

Elsa held out a hand and Aisha gladly accepts it with a silly grin on her face. "You must be Else Sieghart… We were all thrilled about the Red-Haired Knight's youngest sibling arrival though we didn't know she actually had one!"

"Ha-ha, I'm quite a mystery indeed…" said Elsa while she crossed her arms. "I wasn't that well-known until my quest to find the missing ElStone just made a huge impact on the whole continent…"

"I was really shock when I heard that!" Aisha pretends to be surprised. "To think a girl could do that is merely impossible! But then, it's well…."

"I'm a young knight under Elesis's care…. Whatever I do, to my sister, anything couldn't be impossible for me to handle…. " She blurted out.

I'm simply amazed at how confident she was. But then, something about her that I couldn't trust her not even a bit. She does look familiar somehow. Not from up-close but somewhere I heard from my travelling to Rurensia. Something that related to Guard Penensio…. What was it, damn, I hate being forgetful sometimes….!

"Prince Seiker, Aisha, a very pleasant day, hasn't?" Ah, it's Rena with her warm smile and cheerful greeting. "Ah, is this Elsa? Nice to meet you, I'm Rena the Night Watcher. An elf warrior from the Night Savers."

"Lime?" I could hear gasp but she quickly switches with her usual smile. Is she referring to Rena when she said that? I think I'm the only heard that since the look from Rena and Aisha seems to stay the same. I decided to stay quiet because it's none of business anyways.

* * *

Anyways, all three girls started to introduce their fighting technique and their origins. I never look Aisha so happy and really mischievous when got something out from Elsa's words, maybe another way of teaching, she's really going to do it, I won't survive for sure. For Rena, well, she seems happy. And maybe had the same idea as Aisha who got it from Elsa. These three girls will be the cause of my death sooner than they know.

On with our little 'tour' I showed Elsa every room in the 'mansion' I like to call, even in and outside of Hamel City. We stayed away the outskirts part since that's where all the demons are and they won't be able to get in because of the invisible barriers that was set up with the help of magicians in our city. The tour went on smoothly until we reached the 'Fountain of Healing'. At that place, we were just enjoying the view of the waterfall and it's really blissful moment to be alive, for once. And the reason why we won't go any further because that will be out of the barrier already. Well, that's the end of it.

"Say, Elsa…" I started to ask. "Since you're here, besides being the guard for my protection, what will you do in the meantime? I mean, it's not like you have to assist me twenty-four hours a day, surely you like to go somewhere alone…"

She blinked once to understand what I'm saying, and then proceed to reply, "When I first arrived, that's the only thing I thought about. But after a little tour, there's that place I want to visit every day though if I want to relax…"

She dipped her hand into the water as it sparkly shone because of the sunlight reflects back. I could tell she took her liking on the crystal-like stream here.

"Here? The Fountain of Healing" I guessed.

She nodded in reply, "Maybe you should do the same thing too. Being in training can be really stressful…"

"Sometimes…well maybe….Argh- maybe you're right I should do that…." I admitted my defeat in just a few seconds in proving her wrong.'

She held her laugh at my quick loss. Well, I guess she's not so bad after all. We're both at the same age I overheard from her conversation with Aisha and Rena, we're not the much experienced in fighting alongside with others and she can be hard to cooperate due to her switching personalities from scary thoughtful to warm caring and sometimes to 'I-don't-care-if-you-messed-up-as-long-as-you-don' t-offend-me' thing. But it makes me wondering what so special about her, how could she be a Velder Knight besides having Elesis as her sister.

* * *

_(Watching 'The Garden of Words' causes you in emotional state so yeah, I'm sad. I cried. I revived. And I update. Also enjoying Skill Revamp too much, hehe ~ !)_


End file.
